


Máscara

by LuisaPoison



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Cdz, F/M, OS cavalaleiros do zodíaco
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuisaPoison/pseuds/LuisaPoison
Summary: Desde que a viu chegando num belíssimo vestido longo azul índigo, gola princesa e justo ao corpo, marcando perfeitamente suas curvas, manteve-a sob sua mira. Por mais que quisesse desviar sua atenção para outra mulher, acabava sempre voltando seu olhar para a misteriosa mulher, era como se ela tivesse um imã que o atraía. Ele queria descobrir quem ela era, mas a delicada máscara que cobria grande parte do rosto alvo dela, o impedia. Todo aquele mistério aliado à sensualidade da mulher,  estava mexendo consigo, por isso, sabia que não poderia deixá-la escapar.
Relationships: Sagittarius Aiolos/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Máscara

**Author's Note:**

> Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e às empresas licenciadas.  
> Imagem da capa retirada da internet, todos os direitos reservados aos autores.
> 
> Boaaaaaa noiteeeeee, pessoal!!!
> 
> Quanto tempo, hein! Mas, cá estou aqui com uma one mais que especial. Sim, é dia de presentear minha amiga secreta. Aeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.
> 
> Espero que todos apreciem a história.  
> Beijos Escarlates.

— Está gostando do que vê? 

Desde que a viu chegando num belíssimo vestido longo azul índigo, gola princesa e justo ao corpo, marcando perfeitamente suas curvas, manteve-a sob sua mira. Por mais que quisesse desviar sua atenção para outra mulher, acabava sempre voltando seu olhar para a misteriosa mulher, era como se ela tivesse um imã que o atraía. Ele queria descobrir quem ela era, mas a delicada máscara que cobria grande parte do rosto alvo dela, o impedia. Todo aquele mistério aliado à sensualidade da mulher, estava mexendo consigo, por isso, sabia que não poderia deixá-la escapar. 

Quando enfim, decidido ir atrás dela, seu irmão o chamou para apresentá-lo a um importante apoiador da Fundação Graad. Quando retornou ao suntuoso salão para continuar o que iria fazer, não avistou mais a jovem. Procurou-a com os olhos, porém não a encontrou, o que acabou de certa forma lhe causando um sentimento de frustração. Com certeza, ela havia ido embora. Até que uma voz feminina soou suavemente em seu ouvido atraindo sua atenção.

Na mesma hora, virou-se para a dona da voz, o seu coração batia acelerado em expectativa e acelerou ainda mais porque além de ser a mulher que prendera sua atenção o tempo todo, ela trazia um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios vermelhos e os olhos cor de mel brilhavam de uma maneira que nunca havia visto antes em outra mulher. 

— Mesmo não querendo, acabei percebendo que você — aproximou mais os lábios do ouvido masculino — Não tirou os olhos de mim — quando voltou a olhá-lo, acabou por abrir mais o sorriso, pois mesmo que ele também usasse uma máscara, podia ver a surpresa estampada em seu rosto. Provavelmente o havia pego de surpresa.

— Desculpe-me senhorita — começou a responder, logo após se recuperar — De maneira alguma quis ofendê-la….

— Não me ofendi — o cortou — muito pelo contrário. Estou muito honrada em saber que fui o centro da atenção de um homem tão bonito como você. 

A maneira como ela mordeu o lábio e deslizou o dedo sobre seu tronco, fez com que engolisse a seco. Ela estava sendo bastante ousada, mas estava amando essa atitude dela.

— A única coisa que me deixou chateada, foi que você não me tirou para dançar. Mas quem sabe, possamos resolver isso agora — levou uma de suas mãos até o ombro dele enquanto seu corpo já começava a se mexer para tentar acompanhar o ritmo lento que chegava aos seus ouvidos.

Sem muito pensar, Aiolos aceitou o convite mudo para dançar. Enlaçou a cintura fina com sua mão grande trazendo o corpo pequeno de encontro ao seu e assim ambos começaram a dançar, acompanhando a suave melodia.

Érika estava amando e também surpresa com aquela sua atitude para com um dos CEOS da empresa que trabalhava. Desde que vira o belo grego com seu corpo todo trabalhado em músculos e seus olhos verdes-azulados, ficou instigada por descobrir o que havia por baixo do terno que ele sempre usava na empresa. Quando ficou sabendo da festa de máscaras que a empresa iria promover para angariar fundos, ela percebeu que seria a chance perfeita para tentar enfim matar sua curiosidade. Entretanto, além dela ser extremamente tímida, também havia a possibilidade de Aiolos estar acompanhando, ou sequer reparar em si, mas quando chegou no salão e percebeu que ele a acompanhava com o olhar para onde quer que fosse, sentiu-se vitoriosa e a mais poderosa das mulheres. 

Mesmo assim, apesar de querer levá-lo para um canto não muito movimentado, deixar os lábios dele todo marcado de seu batom vermelho, tinha a insegurança, sua velha companhia dizendo para não fazer. Por causa disso, pegou uma taça de champanhe, que tomou num gole só, depois outra e mais outra e quando deu por si, estava ao lado de Aiolos, sussurrando em seu ouvido. E agora estavam ali, os dois dançando e um olhando fundo nos olhos do outro, como se estivessem enfeitiçados. 

E nesse clima, um beijo se iniciou, seguido de tantos outros e quando Érika parece ter despertado do estado de frenesi que se encontrava, tinha Aiolos nu investindo cada vez mais rápido contra seu corpo e seus gemidos se misturavam numa sinfonia sensual. E ela, enfim, pôde ter certeza que o corpo de Aiolos tinha mais músculos que imaginou, músculos que fez questão de marcar com suas longas unhas.

**Author's Note:**

> Nani, amada! Estou muito feliz por ter te tirado. Espero que tenha gostado da one


End file.
